


Party Drug

by snowcappedeevee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cocaine, Coke, Established Relationship, M/M, Realistic, Sexual Frustration, TW; cocaine, TW; coke, but not as a kink, just a chill story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcappedeevee/pseuds/snowcappedeevee
Summary: Dan and Phil go to a party and Dan tries coke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: drugs are a serious deal, I assume if you're reading this you know what cocaine is and the risks associated with it, and are not reading this in order to learn about cocaine or to help you decide if you should do cocaine.

Dan and Phil weren’t the party type. They much preferred to sit at home with takeaway, curled up in front of the TV. Vidcon was an exception. Vidcon parties were basically tailored for people like Dan and Phil. They were full of awkward people, but the need to impress was replaced with a sense of comfort. Especially Felix’s parties, where the crowd was smaller, and the chance of a fan-turned-youtuber hounding them was slim to none.

Felix told them to arrive late, as it was meant to be an after-party. But there were so many creators now that official Vidcon mixers became unofficial meet and greets. They were great for the smaller youtubers to network in, but not so great for people like Felix, Dan, and Phil. Felix’s after-party was honestly just a late party, unless hotel pre-gaming can be counted as the main event.

Dan decided to prepare with tequila and margarita mix, but Phil was casually sipping a glass of wine. Phil didn’t really like to drink, but he’d never let Dan go to a party drunk and alone. Phil liked knowing that he could keep an eye on Dan and make sure he stayed safe, even though Dan was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Plus, Dan was cute when he’s drunk.

“Easy on the tequila, Dan,” said Phil. They were sitting on their hotel beds, one boy on each bed, since they got two like they always do.

“I do what I want,” he teased. He made sure Phil was looking at him and took a sip straight from the bottle.

“Hey, stop it!”

Dan laughed. “I’m just trying to get drunk, Phil. I never do that anymore.”

“All right, but I won’t hold your hair back when you puke.”

“Good thing I cut off that square hair.” He smirked and poured another drink. “Seriously, though, I won’t get sloppy. There might be cameras.”

“Don’t you think everyone at Felix’s party will be smart enough not to vlog?”

“Probably. But you can never be too sure,” he said. “You sure you don’t want a marg?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“No problem.” They went back to their laptops. They always enjoyed a little mutual browsing time.

When it got closer to midnight, Dan started getting ready. “What should I wear, Phil?” He called from the bathroom, where he was re-straightening his hair.

“I dunno, not the Yeezy jumper,” Phil replied.

“Thanks,” Dan said sarcastically. “I’ll just wear a button-down.”

“You look good in those.”

“I look good in everything,” Dan grinned, but Phil couldn’t see him, so he said “and so do you.”

“Thanks. I’m just gonna wear a t-shirt.”

“S’fine,” Dan said as he brushed his teeth.

They waited until nearly twelve thirty to arrive, just to make sure they weren’t too early. Luckily the party was up and running. Felix had rented the function room of a hotel and had a guest list and everything.

As soon as they walked in, Felix caught sight of them and rushed over. “Hey guys! I’m so glad you made it.”

“Thanks for having us,” said Dan. “This is sweet.”

“Naw, thanks for coming! Have you said hi to Jack?”

“Not yet, we just got here,” said Dan.

“Oh, okay. Well get a drink, it’s open bar! Then come find us.” Felix walked in the opposite direction and Dan and Phil looked at each other.

“Well, I want a drink,” Dan declared.

Phil smiled and rolled his eyes. He pressed his palm lightly against Dan’s face and pushed it a bit.

“Hey!” Dan laughed, “I’m fine! I’ll be fine.”

“All right, all right,” Phil and Dan went over to the bar. Felix had drinks named after him, Jack, and Mark. Dan ordered the Fizziplier and made Phil get the Septic Sour.

“If we mix them together, does it make a septiplier?” Dan said. He winked. “Cheers.” They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. “How’s yours?”

“Pretty good,” said Phil. “A little strong. Yours?”

“It tastes like a strong Shirley Temple, but I’m sure they were trying to be more fancy than that,” said Dan.

“These colors are on point,” said Phil.

“Yeah, poor Felix’s is just clear,” Dan agreed.

“It’s always an honor to have drinks named after you.”

“Yeah but fucking Felix didn’t offer us our own,” said Dan. “Let’s go find Jack.”

They mingled with Jack and Mark, complimenting them on their drinks. They caught up with PJ as well, which was nice. Dan finished his drink and most of Phil’s in record time and went back to the bar to get himself another. He was leaning against the wall for the duration of their conversation with PJ, but when PJ left, he tried to get up to get another drink he nearly fell over.

“Dan, easy,” said Phil. “I don’t think you should get another drink.”

“I’m fine,” said Dan.

“Just wait an hour.”

“Fine. I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick, stay here.” He put all his energy into looking around the space until he found the bathroom door. He pushed the door open.

“Hey, Dan, you having fun?” Felix was in the bathroom washing his hands.

“Yeah, s’awesome.” Dan tried not to slur.

“Hey, you okay?” Felix turned to face him. “You drunk?”

“A little,” said Dan.

“Here, I have just the thing,” said Felix. He locked the bathroom door and took a baggy out of his pocket. He got a credit card and a dollar bill out of his wallet and poured the powder onto the counter. Dan watched as he expertly cut two lines. Dan didn’t know if they were big or small. Felix rolled up the dollar bill and handed it to him, “here.”

Dan looked at him. “What is that?”

“Coke.”

“Oh, right.”

“It’ll wake you right up, you’ll feel much better.”

“Am I gonna become like, a coke fiend or something?”

“No, no.” Felix shook his head and laughed. “It’s a party drug. I’ve been doing it casually for years. It’s really no big deal. You’ll feel a lot better.”

“All right,” Dan said, taking the dollar bill and bending over.

“Breathe in like normal,” said Felix. “If you’ve never snorted before.”

Dan followed his instructions and did the line. It was easier than he expected. Felix took the dollar bill and did the other line. He patted Dan on the back and put away his things, then unlocked the bathroom door. “I’m gonna go see if anyone else arrived,” he said, and left.

Dan looked at himself in the mirror. He looked the same. In the movies, doing coke changes you into a new person. You become a superhero, or a debilitating addict, or a sad university student. But Dan felt exactly the same. He wondered if everyone did coke at elite parties like this. He felt like a real celebrity. He used the toilet, washed his hands, and went back to Phil.

“You okay?” Phil said when he returned.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said, slurring a little less.

“You were gone a little while. It was kinda awkward to stand here all alone.”

“Oh, I saw Felix in the bathroom,” he said. He could feel the coke dripping down the back of his throat, and he made a face and swallowed. He lowered his voice. “Did you know that Felix does coke?”

“Nope,” said Phil. He didn’t seem shocked.

“Well he does.” Dan swallowed again. If it were anyone else he was telling this to, he would hesitate, but he could tell Phil anything. Keeping things from Phil was not how it worked. “And he gave me some.”

“Oh, how is it?” Phil shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked down. Dan was an adult, who could take care of himself.

“Uh, fine,” he said. “I don’t really feel different. And it’s dripping down my throat. That’s pretty awful.”

“It seems to have sobered you up a bit, though,” said Phil.

“Oh yeah, I feel much better,” said Dan. “Thanks for not being mad.”

Phil shrugged. “Coke really isn’t the worst drug you could do. But if it becomes a habit we’ll have a problem.”

“Don’t worry,” said Dan, smiling. He wanted to kiss Phil, but he knew he had to wait. He looked around. He could see Shane Dawson and Trisha Paytas in one corner, and Jenna and her boyfriend in another. He wondered if he should go up to them. Any inkling of awkwardness or hesitation had melted away. He felt determined and strong. “Hey, Phil.”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna go say hi?” He gestured towards Shane and Trisha.

“You can do that. I think I’ll go find PJ,” said Phil. “If you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, sure. I just feel kinda outgoing right now,” said Dan.

“All right, see ya,” said Phil. He smiled at Dan and went in the direction that PJ had gone in.

Dan was starting to feel great. He felt alert and awake, he felt giddy, and he felt happy. He made his way around the entire party and back to Felix. He happened to catch him alone while he was walking to the bar.

“Hey, Felix, can I have a little more?”

“Sure. I didn’t really give you a lot anyway,” he said. They went to the bathroom and Felix gave Dan a bigger line. Dan thanked him and left. He went to the bar and got another drink to help with the drip, and then started to seek out Phil.

Even though he was drinking, he didn’t feel tipsy. He just felt invincible. He wanted to tell Phil he loved him. He wanted to thank Google for buying Youtube. He wanted to thank his parents for giving birth to him. He didn’t realize how quickly he walked up to Phil and PJ.

“Oh, hey Dan,” said Phil.

“Hey Phil, hey PJ,” he said.

Phil immediately knew what was going on. Between Dan’s drink and his demeanor, he decided to bring him home. Dan agreed, since it was half past three at that point. They said goodbye to PJ and thanked Felix for having them and went back to the hotel.

***

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Phil asked when they were safe in the hotel room.

Dan sat down on the bed. “Yeah,” he didn’t want to move, but he wanted Phil. “Come here.”

“That’s not a good idea,” said Phil. He lay down on the other bed.

“What? Why?” Dan whined.

Phil laughed, “sex doesn’t really…work when you’re on a stimulant.”

“And how would you know that?” Dan pouted.

“I wasn’t born yesterday,” said Phil. He was staring at Dan, smiling. He got a bit of amusement out of seeing Dan so frustrated.

“That’s okay,” said Dan. “You didn’t do any coke, did you?” He stared straight into Phil’s eyes.

“No, Dan,” he said. “Go to sleep.”

“But I’m not tired,” said Dan. “I’m horny.”

“You’re just going to feel worse because you won’t be able to cum.”

Dan got up and squeezed himself into Phil’s bed, right up against Phil. He put a hand on Phil’s neck and kissed his lips. Phil kissed back and rubbed Dan’s shoulder. Dan pulled away. “I’m so horny for you, Phil,” he said in a low voice. “I want you so bad. I feel like I’m shaking from anticipation. Am I shaking?”

Phil smiled and pushed the hair out of Dan’s forehead. “You’re just high.”

Dan sighed. “I really wish I had a boner right now,” he said.

Phil laughed. “I’ve heard it’s pretty frustrating.”

Dan kissed him again, then buried his face in Phil’s shoulder. “My head is spinning. Not literally, just…I’m so horny.”

Phil trailed a fingertip down Dan’s spine. Dan moaned. “Stop it, that’s not helping!”

Phil laughed. “I’m sorry, I had to. This is kinda amusing.”

“Well you won’t do anything to help!”

“It wouldn’t really feel right to fuck you while you’re high. But your frustration is cute.”

“I hate you right now,” Dan teased.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you tomorrow morning, nice and slow and deep.”

Dan squirmed, “for fuck’s sake.”

“If you’re not hungover, that is,” said Phil with a laugh. “You should probably drink water.”

“I’m sober.”

“No, you’re drunk. But you just can’t feel it.”

“Jesus, why do you have to be so practical,” Dan got up, “and knowledgable,” he went into the bathroom and got a glass of water. “And damn smart.”

Phil smirked. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Dan gulped down the water and filled it up again. He drank the second glass and put it down on the counter. He went back and hopped on top of Phil, grinding into him a bit.

“Does that feel good?” Phil was trying to suppress laughter.

“Not really,” Dan admitted. He rolled off of Phil and put his hands over his face. “This is the absolute worst.”

“Not for me,” Phil giggled. “I mean, I feel bad for you, but it’s also kinda funny.”

“This used to happen to me in high school when I got too drunk,” Dan said, taking his hands off his face and resting them on his chest. “But it was never this bad.”

“How did your girlfriend feel about that?”

“She understood. I guess. Or she didn’t understand and didn’t want to be a bitch.”

“Well that’s nice of her,” Phil said.

“She didn’t tease me like you are,” Dan furrowed his brow and glared at Phil.

“She missed out.”

“Agh, God,” Dan turned over onto his stomach. “Fuck, this sucks.”

Phil rubbed his back. “It’s all right, tomorrow you’ll feel better.” He moved his hand up to Dan’s scalp and gently scratched it.

“Oh my God,” Dan moaned. “That’s never felt so good. Jesus Christ.”

“You’re like a puppy,” said Phil. “And I’m exhausted.”

“All right, go ahead and sleep. Hopefully I’ll get some sleep tonight.”

“Good luck,” said Phil with a yawn.

“Goodnight,” Dan kissed him and went over to the other bed so he could browse the internet in peace. He was glad he had tried something new, but he was certain that he’d never do it again.


End file.
